Angel of my Heart
by cheerlin
Summary: Tomoyo died and came to Heaven and became an Angel. She was carefree and lived out to complete her missions that God had ordered. One day when she was coming back from a mission, on a ship with a sculpture of an angel she saw him. Eriol Hiiragizawa.
1. chapter one

Angel of my Heart

Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura, Tsubasa, xxxholic belongs to Clamp.

A/N: Just yesterday 28 July, I had a really funny and interesting phone call with my best friend Kitt and a friend from Norway. They actually helped me with this fanfiction. So I want to thank them. Arigatou! And special thanks to my favourite editor Kitahoshi Hazel. I believe this fanfiction will be kawaii, 'cause it's a lot of sweet romance stuff in it. () I just love romance. Anyway, please review. They mean a lot to me.

Chapter 1

In a time past our own time, in a place past our own… somewhere, a land called Clamp exists. When you look down you can see a castle where a princess and a king live, but when you look up to the sky you may see an angel flying. She may just look like a small bird on long distance but when you look closer, you can see her white dress and her black hair moving with the wind. Her wings were elegantly spread around her while she glowed. When you look at distance it'll just look like sunlight. This angels name was Tomoyo. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes shone in delight when she flew across the land named Clamp. She was really curious how it was down there. Once upon a time, she lived there and not as a simple farmer girl. She was the princess of Japan and the princess of Clamp was her best friend.   
  
"Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered sadly when she looked down at the castle were her best friend once lived. "I wonder how you are now. Are you okay?" Tomoyo whispered to herself. For two years ago Sakura had lost her memory. She was not really sure what had happened but all she knew that Sakura was somewhere else beyond this world and she had lost her precious memory. When this reached Tomoyo's ears it filled her with sorrow. She loved Sakura very much and somehow she had forgotten her. It hurt, and she couldn't really remember how many nights she had cried and prayed to God. Through she knew that Syaoran would bring Sakura's memory back. Syaoran was Sakura's big crush and Tomoyo did what she could to bring them together even if it hurt her so badly to see her precious friend be drawn away from her. She remembered her biggest goal was to make Sakura happy. "If you're happy, I'm happy too."   
  
Tomoyo gave out a sigh. She took a last glance at the castle and turned around and flew. Slowly she crossed the sea. She wasn't in a hurry to go back to Heaven. While flying she gazed down and then she saw a ship. She recognised the boat because there was an angel sculpture on it. Usually boats had mermaids. This angel was beautiful and Tomoyo would always stop when she saw the ship just to take a longer glance at the sculpture. She had seen the boat a couple of times now. She had seen it twice when she was out for missions and once in her spare time. Every time she saw it, she saw a young man sitting by the sculpture. It was highly forbidden to approach humans without permission.   
  
"Maybe just a little peek wouldn't hurt…" She thought with a smile. So she flew a little closer. He made her heart skip even if she didn't want to admit it. He had dark blue hair and wore a pair of glasses, also a pair of black pants and the wind made his coat flutter. It was his eyes that caught her attention for the first time. His midnight blue eyes were always staring distantly at the sea. They were a mystery to solve and she couldn't read anything what he was thinking. Usually she was very good when it came to reading somebody by gazing at their eyes. Suddenly she saw him smile. Silently she thought the smile was charming and made her blush.   
  
"Eriol!!!" Eriol turned around but before turning to the voice that was yelling at him he gave a glance to his side where Tomoyo was. Tomoyo quickly flew back to the clouds and hide. For a brief second she thought he had seen her but then she saw him just turning to the voice. It was a man at the same age as Eriol and her. He had blonde hair was very small for his age.   
  
"Eriol, it's going to be a storm." He said. Eriol looked up the sky. Tomoyo turned also her eyes to the clouds. Yes, indeed, it was going to be a storm. Kind of weird that she hadn't noticed it before, maybe there was something or someone distracting her. It had started to rain for quite a long time and yet Eriol stood outside.   
  
"Oh, I haven't noticed it." He spoke. The other man just stared strangely at him.   
  
"Ray, why are you so nervous?" Eriol smirked.   
  
"Hey, it's going to be a storm!" He yelled. "Well, you better come in. The captain wants to speak with you. And you'll probably get sick if you stay here." The man called Ray said. Eriol just simply nodded. He started to walk in the ship leaving Tomoyo outside. Tomoyo just gave out a sigh. She saw the raindrops falling to the water but the raindrops didn't soak her. Luckily or sadly she was an angel, she couldn't feel it or touch it.   
  
"Maybe I shall take off now. I've already stayed to long." She thought. Quickly she touched the crux around her neck. It was a gift from God when she arrived in Heaven. It was made in fine silver and in the middle of the crux was an amethyst shaped as a rose. The crux hung lightly around her neck. She always felt comforted when she touched it. Quickly she clasped her small hands and closed her eyes to send a quick prayer to God, to hope that He would ease this storm. Giving out a heavy sigh she was just going to turn away and fly when a thunder was heard. Tomoyo shuddered and looked up just to see lightning. The sea started to get violent. Big waves were forming suddenly and the clouds were dark and heavy. The small boat looked like it was going to tip over or crash. Tomoyo was concerned. No, she couldn't leave, not when it looked so dangerous for the boat. She saw the men shouting and screaming while they tried to get the sails down before they got torn by the wind. Eriol came out and looked straight forward. He saw the waves and it was bad. He wasn't even sure if they were going to make it. Suddenly a small girl about the age of 10 came out. She had just a small coat on and had tears in her eyes.   
  
"Daddy!" Eriol turned around and saw her. He quickly approached her and hugged her.   
  
"Gabriela, you shouldn't be out here." He softly spoke but still had a serious expression.   
  
"I'm scared…"   
  
"Ray!" Eriol shouted. The same man from before came up to him.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Bring Gabriela inside." Ray took the smaller girls hand.   
  
"Uncle, is everything going to be fine?" She spoke. Ray smiled.   
  
"Of course, my dear."   
  
"Look out!!!" Someone shouted. It all happened to fast and Tomoyo's eyes widened. Before them were clip blocks and they were heading straight for it. There was no way to avoid the predictable.   
  
"Oh my God…" a sailor uttered.   
  
"Everyone, jump!" Eriol screamed. First the people just stared strangely at him or even ignored him, paralyzed by the blocks. But then one by one jumped into the sea. Eriol quickly rushed inside.   
  
"Ray! Hold Gabriela and jump!" Thunder could be heard and the waves have out loud screams.   
  
"Daddy…" the little girl nervously cried holding her little bunny tightly. Ray lifted the girl and ran out, the ship was now crashing. They just jumped when it crashed. Eriol jumped right after Ray and Gabriela. But a wooden plank hit Eriol's head before he jumped. Everything was crushed and cargo from the boat flew everywhere. Luckily it didn't hit the girl or the other sailors, just Eriol. Tomoyo horrified saw him sinking, he was already unconscious.   
  
"What shall I do?" She thought. He was going to die if she didn't do anything. Without thinking she flew down and down into the water. It was dark and scary; she could hear the sailors scream but didn't see him. She looked around with the thought he was already lost. Suddenly she saw him. He was sinking quickly. She tried to touch him but failed.   
  
"This is not good!" She thought desperately. Suddenly her necklace started to glow.   
  
flashback   
  
"This crux is filled with my powers. I trust you with it and you shall make miracles to the humans with it, my messenger." So had God spoken to her.   
  
Quickly she took off her necklace and hung it around him. He started to glow. She tired to touch him this time and she actually could touch him! She grabbed him by his waist and let her wings work up to the surface. Eriol slowly opened his eyes, he was tired for some reason but then he saw this glowing girl, holding him. Her wings were spread around her while she desperately tried to reach the surface.   
  
"An angel…" He thought before passing out again.   
  
"Just a little more…" Tomoyo struggled. She looked down at him just to see that he might die. She reached surface but saw that he couldn't stay on the water anymore. Quickly she looked around and found no one around them. Distantly she could hear the sailors but it was too dark to see them. "I can't let you die…" She whispered. So she slid her arm around his neck and the other one around his waist, just to press him closer to her. Yes, she was going to fly with him. Her wings moved her up to the sky. They went higher and higher up into the clouds. There, she was guaranteed that no one could see them. Tomoyo flew cross the sea, and it was already starting to be a new day, she could see the sunrise. She was heading for Clamp. There, she knew people would take care of him. She spotted a beach and flew right for it. There she softly laid him on the sand. His glasses had fallen off and she wasn't sure if he was alive. He looked pale and his hands were cold. Tomoyo laid her hand on his chest just to check his heart beat.   
  
"Thank you God!" She happily whispered with tears in her eyes when she could feel life in him. Suddenly Eriol started to cough up water. Her turned around and spit it out. Tiredly he laid his hand on his forehead just to feel the headache. He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful girl in the world staring at him. She had the most beautiful eyes and hair black hair hung loosely around her, and she glowed!   
  
"W-W-Who are you?" He whispered weakly. Tomoyo got scared and was about to fly away from him before he grabbed her hand.   
  
"W-Wait, stay with me…" Eriol coughed. He was getting far too tired and slowly he closed his eyes, still holding Tomoyos hand. Tomoyo was shocked but yet relieved that he was alive. A small blush crept on her face, making her more adorable.   
Suddenly she heard someone shouting and she turned around just to see a bunch of humans heading for the beach. Quickly she spread her wings once more and flew up high leaving Eriol on the beach.   
  
"I'll see you again…Eriol." Tomoyo whispered and took the last glance at the man that had captured her heart without his knowledge…


	2. chapter two

A/N: Finally I've finished chapter 2. Sorry for the long waiting. I haven't have free access to the computer anymore. I don't have much to say about this chapter. It's still just the beginning. It'll get more interesting later. Oh, and I need to thank Kitahoshi, Kitt and M.J.

Chapter 2

Tomoyo flew back to Heaven. Saint Jeanne stood and waited for her by the gates.

"Tomoyo, God knows." she simply said.

"I know that He knows, Jeanne."

"Why did you do it Tomoyo?" She asked sadly. "You know we can't approach humans! Why did you break the law? Do you know what consequences there will be?"

"All I know is, if I didn't save him, he would have died. It's not his time yet. I had to do what I needed to do."

"I hope you can convince God you did. He is waiting for you." Jeanne opened the gates of Heaven and let Tomoyo fly in. She slowly flew up to God's side.

"Explain." was the only word He spoke.

"I fell in love." Tomoyo replied.

"You were not supposed to fall in love with a human! You will be punished." Tomoyo bowed her head.

"I'm sorry but I love him."

"You'll have to leave Heaven." Faster than a split second Tomoyo found herself outside Heaven's gates. She knew what she needed to do just to see him again. She was already madly in love with him. Quickly, without looking back she flew away from Heaven. She could hear her sisters and brothers singing for her behind the gates. She flew over mountains and seas and finally came to the Wish granter Yuuko. Or if you so wish to call her Yuuko the Time witch. In the middle of the city she found the small odd house where she knew the Wish granter lived. The house between all the high buildings. Tomoyo flew down to the ground and walked up to the house. The door opened and she was greeted by two small girls.

"Hello…" Maru spoke.

"…mistress is waiting for you." Moro finished. They led her to the lounge where Yuuko laid on a large couch. The room was filled by smoke. Her lazy eyes stared, uninterested in Tomoyo.

"I've come to make a wish." Tomoyo bravely spoke. Yuuko sucked in the smoke from her pipe. Without hesitating she blew out the smoke.

"Everything has it's price."

"I know. I'll give you whatever you want if you just grant my wish." Tomoyo desperately said. Yuuko smirked and was amused.

"You had everything, God's messenger. You had a place in Heaven and was chosen by God to be an angel. Tell me, why did you gave it all away?"

"I've fallen in love, and I need to do what I must do to be with him." She honestly answered. Yuuko closed her eyes.

"You little fooled girl, so naïve."

"I may be naïve but I'll do anything for him."

"You don't even know if he loves you back. He doesn't even know who you are. And what if you find him? It's not guaranteed he has feelings for you. At least not the same feelings as you feel for him." Tomoyo sucked in her breath.

"I don't care. I must try, he means eveything to me. I must do what I must to be with him even he doesn't feel what I feel for him. By the way, how do you know all this?"

"I am the Timewitch, don't forget that. I know what I must know."

"Then you know you must grant my wish."

"What is your wish?"

"I want to be a human." There was a sudden silence before Yuuko rose from her cormftable couch.

"I'll grant your wish. But the price will be your wings." She gave her pipe to Moro and took out a necklace from her kimono sleeve. Tomoyo just nodded. The small staff grew and on top of it there was a glowing ball. Yuuko pointed it at her and murmured a spell. Then pain struck her. It felt like her wings were tearing away from her. It only lasted for a second but it felt like an eternity of pain. She screamed and passed out. Her wings fell to the ground.

"I wish I could tell you your destiny but too bad I can't. It'll be hard and I hope you'll make it. It was worth your wings." And Yuuko took the wings and laid them in her treasure room. Meanwhile Watanuki was hidden behind the curtains but he had seen everything. He wasn't supposed to come this early to help Yuuko clean but he skipped one lesson. He too had made a wish once and the price was to become Yuuko's servant.

"Watanuki!" Yuuko yelled. He quickly came out behind the curtains. "Carry her up to the guestroom and clean up her wounds." She ordered. Without arguing with her he carefully lifted Tomoyo and carried her up to the second floor guestroom. He laid her on the soft bed and stared at her. It was his first time to see an angel and she was beautiful. And she reminded him of his secret love Himawari.

Her back was sore and wounded. The blood stained her white dress. He ran down to the kitchen and fetched the first-aid-kit. Then very carefully he treated her wounds on her back. He later got a potion from Yuuko which he was to feed her with so she'd get better. It worked and she woke up the next morning. Tomoyo thought it all must had just been a silly dream. But when she woke up she realised she was banished from Heaven, her wings were stripped from her and she was now a human. She also found this strange young man by her side. He looked very similar to Eriol.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Watanuki, how do you feel?"

"I don't know, my back hurts but I think I'll be fine. Who treated my wounds?" She curiously asked.

"I did, I'm sorry but Yuuko didn't know how and I couldn't drive you to the hospital. And if I hadn't it would had become infected." He answered, blushing.

"It's okay, thank you."

"Are you hungry miss?"

"Call me Tomoyo please. I'm not hungry thank you. I must hurry to the land of Clamp. Where is Yuuko?" She suddenly sounded desperate and started to panic.

"Calm down, Yuuko said she'll get you to Clamp as soon as you've recovered."

"I'm fine now, I must hurry. I must find him."

"Excuse me for asking, but who exactly are you trying to find?" Tomoyo looked down.

"Eriol…" she whispered. "…the man who has stolen my heart." Watanuki stared at her but then turned around. "You'll find him. I'll get you some food and after you've eaten I can go and tell Yuuko you're ready to go."

"Watanuki-kun!" he stopped and turned around. "Thank you."

After two hours Tomoyo stood once again in the lounge. She had borrowed a nice dress from Yuuko when the found out her white dress was already too torn to wear.

"Just go through this door and you'll soon see Clamp." Tomoyo opened the door. When she saw the blackness, she was about to turn back but Yuuko then pushed her in. Tomoyo stumbled and found herself in the middle of the darkness. She then saw flashes of countries. England, France, Clow and finally Clamp. She ran to it and then fell.

"Where am I?" Eriol suddenly thought when he finally woke up from his deep slumber. He flinched when he was met by the strong sunlight.

"I'm glad you've finally woken up my Lord." a voice nearby said. He then saw this beautiful, graceful woman sitting beside him. She was quite tall, had amber coloured eyes and long sandy blonde hair.

"You've been asleep for quite a while now. Almost for three days I would say." She softly spoke. Eriol's head was spinning slightly and he became dizzy from the sudden light. He slowly recovered and remembered the shipwreck, the angel and all that had happened.

"Where's the angel? And where is my crew and my daughter?" He asked, panicking. The woman smiled.

"Your crew members and your precious daughter are just fine. They were rescued by my men and are now resting in the main house.

"What about the girl? The one who rescued me?"

"There was no girl by your side when we found you by the beach." She frowned. "Maybe you just hallucinated my Lord."

"No, I'm not. There was a girl or maybe an angel who came to my rescue."

"If there was a girl we'll find her, so don't worry. You need your rest. Even if you didn't got seriously injured you've passed out quite a time now and you should still keep resting."

"I beg your pardon miss, I still don't know who you are."

"I'm Layla Mcanzie, the daughter of Henrick Mcanzie." She said.

"Yes, I know who he is. He's the worlds greatest doctor and uses magic to heal. Don't you have a brother too? Yukito?"

"Yes I do. He's now helping the King."

"Yes, the high priest isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should introduce myself ."

"You don't have to, I already know who you are Eriol Hiiragizawa, Lord of the Land of Clow." Eriol was surprised and stared at her.

"Well, well, I guess I am famous then." He smirked.

"You better rest." Layla spoke. "Dinner will be served soon, I'll bring it in for you. And tomorrow you can go and see your daughter." Gracefully she walked out from the room.

"Thank you miss Mcanzie." She flashed him a soft smile and closed the door.

"Daddy!" Gabriela shouted and ran up to her father.

"I've missed you so much, I thought you were dead and left me all alone." She cried.

"I'll never leave you Gabriela and you know it. I love you, my little princess." Eriol said and hugged her back. After awhile when Gabriela finally had let go of her daddy Raymond came up to him.

"I was sure you were gone for good my Lord." Raymond said.

"Yes, so was I. " Eriol responded.

"I guess you had a guardian angel with you somewhere." Eriol just smiled.

"I guess you're right. Someone up there must like me."

"Are we still heading to the king? His majesty is waiting for you my Lord."

"Yes, we must hurry. The king said it was an emergency."

"The wagon is waiting for you and miss Gabriela." Raymond announced and led them to the wagon.

"Wait my Lord!" Layla Mcanzie shouted when she ran up to him. Eriol turned around. "I've got a favour to ask."

"If there is anything I can do my lady I will."

"Can I go with you to the king?"

"Why would you like to follow me to the king?"

"I wish to see my brother."

"Of course. You need to pack your belongings?"

"My maid has brought them all here." She said and a maid showed up behind her and gave the heavy luggage to Raymond which gladly helped to load the wagon.

"Hey Layla." Gabriela peek behind Eriol.

"You've met miss Mcanzie already Gabriela?"

"Yes." The small girl spoke. "She was very nice and played a lot with me when you where asleep daddy." Layla smiled at the small girl.

"How are you today miss Gabriela?"

"Just fine, are you going with us to see uncle Touya?" She asked while her eyes shone with hope and joy.

"Yes I am, I guess you daddy did say yes."

"My Lord, the wagon is waiting for you, we need to hurry." Raymond announced.

They got in the wagon and went to the castle.

On the throne Touya sat and greeted Eriol, Gabriela and Layla. On his right side Yuki stood and smiled. The girls bowed gently and Eriol went down to his left knee to greet the King of Clamp.

"Please Eriol, spare the formalities." Touya spoke and helped him up.

"It's all necessary my King." Eriol smiled.

"How have you been? I was concerned when I heard your ship was wrecked."

"We all survived, luckily."

"Layla.." Yuki greeted his sister. They hugged and smiled.

"I guess you have a lot to talk about Yuki and miss Mcanize but if you'll excuse me I speak with Yuki and Eriol."

"Of course my King."

"Gabriela, would you like to go and play in the garden with the maids?" Eriol smiled at his little girl.

"Yeah sure daddy."

"I'll go with her." Layla spoke. The maids came and led the little girl away.

"I'll see you later uncle Touya!" Gabriela shouted.

"So my King, what is it you're so worried about?" Eriol asked.

"You're a magician Eriol, you should have sensed it." Touya spoke and walked up to his throne again to sit.

"Yes, I've sensed it. A very disturbing aura feeling. What is it?"

"It's an evil source in the country." Yuki spoke. "I've watched the stars. They are all falling from the sky."

"It's a very bad omen." Eriol said worried. "You know where it's from?"

"Yes, I've seen it's from the north." Yuki answered.

"North, it's the only part of this country that is not peaceful. Filled with evil."

"Yes, a bad neighbourhood." Touya sighed. "That is why I sent for you. I need you to go there and find out what's going on. But you can't go as a the Lord. The Duke wouldn't be pleased to find out that I sent someone to spy for me. Pretend to be a knight who just came back from the war."

Eriol smirked. "Yes, of course I will."

"And you also must gain the Duke's trust. I believe he is hiding something from me. It wouldn't surprise me if it was he who started this disturbing aura."

"So you mean I'll go undercover and try to get in the bad gang and get inside information?"

"Generally, yes." Touya answered with a smile. "But I'll understand if you refuse."

"No, I'll take this mission. But I don't know what I'll do about Gabriela…"

"Please don't worry." Yuki said. "My sister is staying here a bit longer. She can take care of her and she can live here in the castle, I promise she'll be unharmed."

"Thank you, Yuki and please take care of my men too. I'll just take one with me on this adventure."

"As you wish."

"Thank you Eriol." Touya said.

"It's my job. I'll get going in two days."

Tomoyo felt dizzy and she found herself lying on the hard ground and it was rainy and cold. She froze in her light dress.

"Where am I?" She weakly spoke. It seemed like she had already caught a cold and had now a fever. It was like she had laid on the ground for a very long time now. She rose to her feet and looked around. She suddenly wondered if she was in the middle of no where and that Yuuko had tricked her. It looked like she was in the middle of a forest. There were trees everywhere. She then started to walk around to see where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked herself again when she had walked for two hours. Finally she saw the city from the hill she was standing on. It was getting dark so she hurried there.

"Maybe the people there can tell me where I am, and where Eriol is." She walked down the dark cold road. But strangely no one was out.

"I guess it's too late. It's past midnight already." Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dark alley. "No, let go of me!" she was scared but the man didn't let her go.

"You're such a pretty girl." he husked in her ear and laughed. Tomoyo could smell the alcohol and she started to scream.

"Shut up bitch!" suddenly she felt a hard slap on her cheek and she fell to the ground. Humiliated and scared of what might happen she started to tremble. He came closer and lay on top of her.

"Now, let's fuck." he started to tear her dress and her face was dirty. Tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were filled with horror. She tried to punch him, hit him, get him away from her. But each time she moved he hit her. Her forehead started to bleed. He had hit her head on the ground. All the things started to spin. The darkness was surrounding her.

"Please no." She cried. He held her wrist and violently kissed her. She felt exposed and ashamed.

"NO!" She screamed, when he started to remove his pants. He panted greatly and his horrible breath made Tomoyo want to throw up. He roughly touched her and she screamed. Soon it hurt too much so she stopped fighting. Her mouth was bleeding and her arms were bruised. "No…" she whispered at last.

"Someone help me…" she faintly thought. For her it went on for hours. The pain he had caused her hurt like forever. She bled and had lost her precious purity. Finally he rose from her. Without a word he got dressed and walked away, just letting her lay on the cold ground. Tomoyo closed her eyes.

"Eriol…" she faintly whispered. "How can I ever face you again. T-This was a mistake… once again this pain. Why is this world so filled with pain?" She asked and cried. Suddenly from nowhere a woman stepped out. She had red hair and blue eyes. Dressed in an expensive dress with low cut. She stared down at Tomoyo.

"Now you have endured one of the greatest pains in this world. It's sure painful isn't it." Tomoyo didn't want to listen so she closed her eyes.

"Now you won't be able to love a man and be loved in return. You're not pure anymore, no longer untouched. You're worth nothing." The woman bent down and touched Tomoyo's face. "You're indeed beautiful. Come with me or you'll just end up on the street. The only thing you'll be meeting here is death if you do not follow me now." Tomoyo opened her eyes, they were no longer pure purple, they turned black. Slowly she rose to her feet.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Helena, a curtisan who sells my love to men."  
"How can you sell such a precious thing to men?"  
"Because I need to live on and it's the only thing worthy I have left. Now come, I'll take you to the bordell." Without more questioning Tomoyo followed Helena.  
"I guess I don't have any other choice. I can't face Eriol ever again." she sadly thought and got in the wagon with Helena.


End file.
